Systematic errors of acceleration sensors having a plurality of electrodes (at least two) and a seismic mass are caused by deviations in the manufacture, among other reasons. Especially for miniaturized acceleration sensors produced by MEMS technologies such deviations are large. In order to eliminate such systematic errors and to detect a dependency from certain parameters, their measuring results can be compared to more precise measuring results from other acceleration sensors under different conditions.
However, one disadvantage is that such measuring results require special measuring devices and, furthermore, are time-intensive and thus costly.